Bucket List
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Castiel wants to know what Dean's bucket list is, Sam who is also curious leads Castiel to Dean's room and looks for it. What Castiel finds is intriguing. / inspired by s9 ep8
**Bucket List**

* * *

Castiel's brows furrowed, looking at Sam with confusion.

They stood in the library inside the Bunker. Sam scanned over several notes and Dean left for a food run a few minutes ago. Castiel was trying to speak to Sam, but all he heard was mumbles about a certain list that confused him. "What do you mean exactly that Dean has a Bucket List? Why would he need a list of buckets for?"

Sam glanced up. "What?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and frowns. "Are the buckets important?"

Sam shakes his head, setting the pen down and turned around in his seat. "A bucket list is a list of things someone wants to do before they die, could be anything: traveling, eating from different cities, drinking wine, partying with a rock star, sleeping with a celebrity, etc."

Castiel, not exactly grasping the point. "Have you seen Dean's Bucket List?"

"He mentioned it before, but I'm not sure if he still has it." Standing up, he smiled at Cas. "Let's go find out."

Castiel followed Sam down the hall to Dean's room. "Won't Dean be angry that we're looking at his Bucket List?"

"He just left to the store, so we have pretty much fifteen to twenty minutes until he returns," Sam says as he opens Dean's bedroom door and they both walk in. Like always, Dean's room is pristine and shows most of his personality. The guns layered on the walls, the rock albums, the neat bed and picture of himself with his mother beside his lamp on the dresser beside his bed.

Castiel stands in the doorway, glancing around Dean room while Sam kneels down and pulls out a box underneath Dean's bed.

"Would he hide his Bucket List in there?" Castiel asks, a sense of dread overwhelms him that he and Sam are snooping through Dean's bedroom without his permission.

Sam grunts, "Don't know." He sorts through the papers before saying, "Ah ha! Found it."

Castiel's brows pinched together as Sam sits on the bed, unfolding the paper and scanning the contents. His brows raise, surprise mix with slight disgust, then surprise again by the time he gets to the end. Turning his head and placing the list down, he smiles at Castiel.

"Do you want to read it?"

Castiel shakes his head, knowing Dean wouldn't like him looking over his personal list. Curiosity burns but he knows it's wrong.

Sam however doesn't seem to back down as he waves the paper at him. "Come on, Cas. Dean won't be angry, he won't be back for another few minutes. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Castiel sighs reluctantly and walks over to Sam, taking the paper from him. "I'm sure he's been hurt many times over by that logic, mostly inflicted by us."

Sam nods, frowning. "Yeah. You're right. Maybe this was a bad idea."

Castiel doesn't say anything as he reads over the list. "A lot of places he wants to go to, many strange things he wants to do, mostly people."

Sam chuckles and stands. "Yeah. Well, I got to get back to work, put it back once you're finished."

Castiel nodded, sitting down as Sam left the room. He examined most of the list, wondering what some of it meant as Dean had a colorful way of speaking. By the end, he stared at the last item on Dean's list. He could swear it was right there, not something he made up, setting the paper down. He stared at the wall for a few seconds, contemplating what he just read before picking it back up and reading the list again.

It was right there and not made up from his imagination.

"Cas. What are you doing in my room?" Castiel gritted his teeth.

Dean walked into the room, shrugging off his jacket and dropping his bag on the floor beside the bed. He stopped and the silence strained between them.

"Uh.. Dean, why is my name on your bucket list?" Castiel stood, holding the paper in his hand and looking at Dean. Noticing the bewild expression on his face, a flush on his cheeks, his fidgeting made it too clear that Dean was embarrassed that Castiel found his bucket list.

"That is.. uh.." Dean walked around the bed and ripped the paper out of Castiel's hands, he folded it back up into a small square before dropping it into the box and kicking it back underneath the bed. He smiled uncomfortably at Castiel. "It's nothing... Cas."

Castiel frowned, tilting his head to the side and looking at the floor. "Sam told me it's what you want to do before you die." He met Dean's eyes, noticing as he took an awkward step back. "Why is my name on the list?"

Dean sighed, "It's nothing, can't you just drop it?" He turned Castiel around and began leading him to the door.

"Dean. I want to know." He grabbed Dean's arm and stopped him before he could step across the threshold.

With a sharp inhale, Dean held the door and tilted his head to the side, while Castiel waited for him to say something. But instead Dean leaned forward, closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against Castiel's. It was more experimental, a lingering taste, a wonder if Castiel liked it or not.

When he pulled back, he smiled briefly before looking away. He placed his hand on Castiel's arm and lead him into the hall.

With one last look, Dean closed the door.

Castiel, however, stood for as long as possible. His eyes wide, confused, not understanding what happened. He inhaled deeply, his lips tingling as he finally and maybe a little stiffly moved down the hall.

He walked into the library where he found Sam looking through text books, a pen in one hand as he wrote down notes. He looked up when Castiel stopped at the end of the table, silently staring at the book with his brows pinched together.

Sam cleared his throat and placed the pen down. "What's going on, Cas?"

Castiel looked at him, the words stuck in his throat. He could still feel the heat of Dean's mouth on his, soft and sweet… and not enough.

"Dean…"

Sam frowned, clasping his hands together. "Did he find you with the Bucket List?"

Castiel nodded slowly. "Yeah. He.. uhh.."

Sam raised his brow, "He what?"

"He kissed me."

"He.. what?" Sam asked, sitting back in his chair.

"He kissed me," Castiel repeated, he felt strange just saying it, whatever Dean did to him when he kissed him wasn't fading, his hands shook with the need to hold something but he didn't move. He could see Sam's reaction from the corner of his eyes, an uncomfortable look crossed his features, he was visibly fidgeting in his seat.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Castiel shrugged, his thoughts kept going back to the list. His name written on the last line with a question mark beside it. There was nothing else, no indication that Dean wanted to just kiss him, but the question mark revealed if it was ever going to happen and because of Castiel's pushing. Dean made the initiative and kissed him.

"I don't know. Should I ask?"

Sam groaned, shaking his head. "No, Cas. I don't think you should- Where are you going?"

Castiel had turned away and was heading back to the hall, "I'm going to ask." The tingling wouldn't go away, he needed to know and Sam wasn't going to help. He heard a soft mutter come from behind him. _'Good luck.'_

He wasn't sure what luck had to do with this, but as he made his way to Dean's room. He faltered in front of the door.

He felt his heart thudding in his chest and before he could knock. The door opened and Dean looked at him, brows furrowed and as he opened his mouth to say something. Castiel grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, pressing his mouth harder against Dean's.

It wasn't soft, but again it felt experimental. The movements of their mouths and the touch of their tongues. Castiel groaned as Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel's waist and pulled him into the room. The door slammed shut, but they both didn't care as Dean pushed him against the wall.

"Hope this isn't about the," Dean murmured against his lips, "bucket list thing."

Castiel sighed, his mind spinning and his mouth warm. He needed more, he leaned forward and kissed Dean, soft and simple yet it made his entire body shudder.

He pulled back, sighing against Dean's shoulder. "Why is my name on your list?"

Dean smiled. "Maybe cause I dreamed I'd one day kiss you, it was a possibility, a wish I hoped would come true. I didn't know for sure if I was ever going to take the risk."

Castiel hums, wondering how long Dean wanted to kiss him, how long his name was left on the list and how many times Dean looked at it with wonder. Until today, simple yet efficient.

"Are you going to cross me off your list?" Castiel asked, knowing that Dean got what he wanted, so there was no need for them to be like this, a sharp pain burned in his chest but he waited for Dean's answer.

Dean pressed his lips to the side of Castiel's ear and softly whispered, "Never."

 **.**

 **.**

 _fin_

* * *

 ** _authors notes:_**

 _Hello. I haven't written nor updated any of my stories in awhile and I apologize for that. I've been busy and Fanfiction hasn't been on my mind. I do feel bad and I want to finish some that's been going on for years, but I don't know when since I'm busy._

 _This fic is inspired off of Season 9, ep 8._

 _There will be more Destiel fics in the future, but I don't know when I'll be uploading them._

 _Thanks for reading. I apologize for any spelling errors and other such stuff._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._

 _(Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural characters.)_


End file.
